Te amo
by paoo'uchiha
Summary: Oneshot,, neji la amaba luego la dejo,, tenten se mudo dejando todo atras. Tres años despues algo magnifico paso


olaa !! bueno pues primero qe nada quiero aclarar qe este fic es como de otro universo totalmente diferente al de naruto es algo como traido a nuestro mundo jaja en fin espero qe disfruten este neji-ten qe la verdad si me costo algo poder plasmar las ideas en un papel pq mas qe eso era como si estubiera viendo la historia y fue algo complicado pero aqi esta y ps no se me encanto como quedo dejen sus opiniones sobre el por favor.

S: aww encerio lamento aber borrado los demas capitulos fue una decicion dificil pero ultimamente no e tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir,, lamento mucho si las decilucione D:!! encerioo pero prometo subir deven en cuando algunas historias (mayormenteOneshot) espero y sepan comprender.

* * *

Hacían ya mas de 3 años que no lo veía cuando terminamos nuestra relación no pude ser mas que una cobarde y huir de ahí, pero es que la tención me mataba en esos momentos mis padres se estaban divorciando, mi abuela había muerto no hace poco mas de un mes, mi hermana de 13 años estaba embarazada y justo cuando pensé que nada podía ser peor … BAM !! El termina conmigo.

Tenia que aclarar mi mente así que pedí a mi madre ir por unos meses a casa de mis padrinos la cual estaba alejada de todos mis problemas.

Ya había pasado 4 meses con mis padrinos me sentía mejor pero aun así no quería volver sabia que si lo hacia todo absolutamente todo se derrumbaría de nuevo, ellos estaban enterados de mi situación así qué generosamente me dijeron que me quedase todo lo que necesitara al fin y al cabo era como la hija que nunca tuvieron, yo gustosa acepte sinceramente AMABA estar con ellos.

Llevo mas de 3 años viviendo con ellos y lo único que e sabido de Konoha. Es que mis padres consumaron su divorcio hace 2 años mi mama se caso con un viejo millonario de casi 100 años y cada fin de mes me manda una considerable cantidad de dinero, con mi padre supe que se caso una hermosa mujer con la cual ahora tiene 1 hija de no mas de 1 año me mando una foto y es realmente hermosa incluso me ofreció irme a vivir con el pero por el momento estoy bien aquí y conforme a mi hermana pues ella aborto la verdad tenia que decidir su vida … o la del bebe y claro eligió la suya y para que ? Para convertirse en una drogadicta.

También había estado en contacto con mis amigos de Konoha me contaron que "el" ya no es el mismo chico de antes que pocas veces lo ven y si lo llegan a ver es en el colegio siempre en el mismo sitio bajo aquel roble en el cual nos conocimos, en el cual me confeso su amor hacia mi, en el cual tuvimos nuestro primer beso, también me dijeron que no habla con nadie y la verdad no comprendo el por que el fue el que quiso dar por terminada nuestra relación aun recuerdo sus palabras.

-tenten… princesa… lo siento pero… -decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas lo cual hizo que me preocupara.

-que sucede neji?…-no obtuve respuesta alguna-vamos amor puedes confiar en mi..

-no tenten… no me llames amor por favor no hagas esto mas difícil…

-a que te refieres? -dije con una expresión de asombro

-pequeña antes que nada… quiero que sepas que… te amo- fue la 2da vez que escuche un "te amo" tan puro de sus labios…

-… no comprendo… qe qieres decir neji..?

-tenten… - no dijo nada mas y me beso claro yo sin duda respondí a ese beso era tan tierno y dulce pero a la vez triste y amargo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba al separarnos solo lo abrace y susurre en su oído un tierno y limpio "te amo"

-debemos… terminar- susurro en mi oído lo cual causo que me separara de el y mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas para así volverlo a abrazar.

Después de un rato empezó a llover yo seguía abrazándolo y el tan solo opto por separase de mi no sin antes decir un "te amo… por favor comprende" y de ay solo lo vi alejarse… alejarse en esa lluvia tan espesa hasta perderlo de vista.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pero el ya no estaba … se había ido … y para siempre, no obstante en las noches aun sigo recordando sus carisias, sus besos , abrazos y ese ultimo y doloroso "te amo" que salio de su boca al alejarse de mi.

Ese recuerdo me atormenta cada noche mi mente estaba algo alborotada así que decidí salir a dar un paseo nocturno por el parque que estaba frente a la casa, la verdad es que amaba ese lugar cuando lo recordaba a el siempre venia aquí y podía librarme de ese pensamiento.

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no pude evitar tropezar con alguien así cayendo yo al suelo, el me extendió generosamente su mano para ayudar a levantarme, no se las razones pero en cuanto toque su mano mi estomago se revolvió y pude sentir un leve sonrojo en mi cara estaba nerviosa y de que? No tenia ni la menor idea!!

-…tenten?!- esa voz esa voz !! Sin duda esa voz pertenecía a esa persona por la cual pase muchas noches en vela

-neji? Pero que… tu !! Como es que? …. Que ases aquí?- dije REALEMENTE confundida no esperaba toparmelo… y mucho menos aquí, no se la razón pero mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas las cuales caían involuntariamente y poco a poco se confundían con la lluvia que recién comenzaba.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta opte por irme pero una mano… una suave y calida mano me detuvo

-tenten…-susurro y me acerco a el hasta quedar a tan solo milímetros de sus labios el se acerco mas a mi para así terminar con esos pocos milímetros y uniendo una vez mas nuestros labios … no se como lo logro pero había despertado las mil y un emociones que creía muertas …y tan solo con un beso… .

Al cabo de un rato nos separamos y lo abrase, sentí como sus fuertes brazos recorrían mi cintura esos brazos en los cuales siempre me sentí segura subió sus manos a mi cara y acaricio tiernamente mi mejilla junto nuestras frentes y susurro un hermoso "te amo".

Yo solo lo volví a abrasar.

En esos momentos no me importaba nada solo éramos el y yo … yo y el,... había entrado de nuevo en mi mundo… y yo… en el suyo.

-te amo neji…

Ahora estaba lista… lista para volver.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
